


В самых тёмных уголках души

by fandom_James_Bond_2018, Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Spectre - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_James_Bond_2018/pseuds/fandom_James_Bond_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: «Я думаю, ты неправ, — говорит Мадлен, и в её глазах Джеймс видит что-то такое, из-за чего хочет ей поверить. — Выбор есть всегда».





	В самых тёмных уголках души

В ней нет ни одной резкой линии. У неё мягкие губы, мягкий подбородок, аккуратный маленький носик, мягко закругляющийся к кончику. Тонкие мягкие волосы, бархатная кожа. Мягкий французский акцент и мягкая улыбка, от которой очаровательно приподнимаются щёки. Ничего острого, жёсткого или угловатого. Она пытается поначалу задавать неудобные вопросы, но вскоре перестаёт, и Джеймс забывает, что у неё есть эта способность: залезать в душу, вытягивая на поверхность всё то, что привыкло прятаться в глубине. В конце концов, Мадлен и сама не хочет этого. Она и так знает, что он прячет внутри себя.

— Я думаю, ты неправ, — говорит она в вагоне-ресторане поезда, везущего их навстречу неизвестности, и в её глазах Джеймс видит что-то такое, из-за чего хочет ей поверить. — Выбор есть всегда.

Он думает в тот момент, что она не знает, о чём говорит. Она ничего о нём не знает, кроме того сходства, которое находит между ним и своим отцом. Джеймс уверен, что у него и покойного мистера Уайта нет и никогда не было ничего общего, но не пытается спорить. Если Мадлен нравится думать, что он похож на её отца, то почему бы и нет.

Джеймсу нет дела до её детских травм и комплекса Электры. Ему важно лишь то, что рядом с ней затихают его собственные демоны. Словно Мадлен не психотерапевт, а заклинательница змей; словно одного её вопроса — «Почему бы тебе не остановиться?» — достаточно, чтобы удерживающие его цепи рухнули и он оказался свободен. Свободен от своего прошлого, от призрака Веспер Линд, тянущей к нему обескровленные руки, стоит лишь ему заснуть; свободен от горящего «Скайфолла», отпечатавшегося на сетчатке его глаз, от крови М на его руках; свободен от МИ-6, служения Англии и бесконечного одиночества, разъедающего его изнутри алкоголем и случайным сексом. 

В Мадлен нет ничего случайного.

Джеймс целует её шею, чувствуя биение пульса под тонкой кожей, втягивает пряный запах её духов и цветочные нотки гостиничного шампуня, которым пахнут теперь и его собственные волосы. Мадлен дрожит от его прикосновений, её дыхание сбивается, движения становятся суматошными и беспорядочными, как у подростка, впервые дорвавшегося до чужого тела. Джеймс обнимает её, гладит по спине и плечам, не переставая целовать — шею, щёки, виски. Его тоже потряхивает после только что закончившейся драки и бодрящего осознания того, что они оба остались в живых, и тело требует выплеснуть неистраченный адреналин древним как мир способом. 

Она отдаётся ему с жадной, необузданной страстью, какую он совсем от неё не ждал, и берёт сама — нетерпеливыми, резкими движениями, впуская его член в себя до самого основания и соскальзывая с него почти полностью. Джеймс крепко сжимает её талию и позволяет ей самой довести их обоих до оргазма. 

Именно в этот момент он понимает, что она знает о демонах куда больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд. Он вспоминает её глаза в тот момент, когда Мадлен сжимала в руках его пистолет, вспоминает всколыхнувшуюся на их дне тень, и её слова приобретают вдруг совсем другой смысл. «Ты неправ. Выбор есть всегда». Джеймс прижимает Мадлен к себе, пока она пытается перевести дыхание, обводит ладонями её округлые лопатки, скользит по влажной от пота коже, такой нежной, такой мягкой — невозможно даже предположить, чтобы под ней таилась тьма. Но Джеймс, шагнув вместе с Мадлен за край удовольствия, на один короткий миг заглянул ей в душу и теперь знает о ней всё то, чего она никогда не расскажет сама.

Именно это знание позволяет ему поддаться и поверить в то, что выбор действительно есть. И он может его сделать.


End file.
